


Motivos para ser meu namorado

by USP



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Funny, Happy Ending, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: E como sabe, não dá para se apaixonar sozinho, então se apaixone de volta. Quer dizer, não faz mais que a sua obrigação….Beijos….. se quiser ser meu namorado, disque 1.Se tiver alguma dúvida: Disque 2





	Motivos para ser meu namorado

**Author's Note:**

> Só vamos

YURI 

Dá última vez que nos falamos, você disse que não sabia se eu deveria ser seu namorado, então aqui estão os motivos para eu ser o seu: 

Eu sou super flexível, sendo que poderíamos tentar quase todas as posições do Kama Sutra. Sem contar, que sempre poderíamos tentar fazer sexo em uns lugares que não tem espaço e quem melhor que para isso? Não é mesmo? #AmemKamaSutra 

Eu sou baixinho, não gosto disso mas quem melhor que eu para pegar as coisas baixas? Sem contar que você é mais alto que eu, então ao invés de pedir para alguém pegar a pipoca, posso pedir para você pegar. Eu ouvi um amém? Agora sim, posso abandonar o meu banquinho. 

O meu avô também é das antigas e você também, então sempre que quiser falar sobre qual é melhor: Star Wars ou StarStreck pode perguntar para ele, tenho certeza que até maratona faz com você, já que eu não gosto desses clássicos. Quem recebe um sogro com vontade de fazer maratona igual ao meu? Ninguém, quer dizer, você.

Eu sei que você sente falta de fazer tranças no cabelo de sua irmãzinha, pois isso lembra da sua cidade, então tem eu, com um cabelo enorme. Rapunzel ao seu dispor, baby. 

Sei também que odeio ser conhecido na rua, está com o cara certo, pois eu geralmente odeio sair de casa com toda a minha fama. Partiu ver quantos dias conseguimos ficar em casa, o que não acho ruim, na verdade eu amo ser caseiro. 

Dinheiro, ninguém quer ter um namorado pobre não é mesmo? E aqui estou eu, não sabendo o que fazer com o meu. 

Sexo, oh que maravilha. Sem problemas, posso ser passivo como ativo. #TimeFlexaqui. 

Posso continuar te mostrando os motivos, mas o mais importante é esse: 

Seu idiota, eu estou apaixonado  
….

E como sabe, não dá para se apaixonar sozinho, então se apaixone de volta. Quer dizer, não faz mais que a sua obrigação…. 

Beijos….. se quiser ser meu namorado, disque 1. 

Se tiver alguma dúvida: Disque 2 

Se…. Eu estou zuando, só falar sim e eu sou todo seu.


End file.
